


Devotion

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [36]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Devotion, Gen, housewife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Shunrei is a very devoted woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Shunrei had always had faith in her little family, and when her faith wavered, she prayed harder for their safety.

 

She trained hard, knowing that she would never match Master Roshi or Shiryuu or Okko, but eventually she could trace the bright dragon curling up her forearm in her sleep, comforted that her own cosmos was awake, alive, and powerful enough to help defend her home.

 

She never strayed far beyond the mountain. She had been born up here, as far as her memories would let her look, and she never ventured into town without one of the boys, as much for her safety and peace of mind as it was for help to carry supplies.

 

But one by one, they left her behind. Okko grew frustrated and stalked off into the woods, and she swore there would be a place for him when he returned. Shiryuu attained the Dragon and went to Japan for a tournament of skills, and she swore she would be waiting for his return.

 

Master Roshi asked her to take care of Shiryuu-- and unlike the others, he never came back home.

 

She waited, and mended clothes and curtains and blankets, and tried never to break down and cry.


End file.
